Danganronpa: the spider arc
by QuintinFMA
Summary: Kazuichi Souda, someone you would think is just an average, snart with mechanics and kinda loner type of guy, someone who really isnt someone you would look back at when walking along, but you would be wrong, oh so very wrong.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Hello my readers! So I recently got this idea in my head and i thought it couldnt work before soon enough i started to get idea's in my head on what kind of stuff could happen and then i was like 'I have to write this!' So here we are now, I hope u all enjoy!

Chapter 1: The beginning

 _"Uh... hi, so this is kind of complicated to explain, you see, my name is Kazuichi Souda, I go to the most popular school in the world, Hope's peak acadamy, I've been going there for about a year or so now and things have been going well, although I don't exactly have any friends there, it's honestly hard for me to make friends, although that might be because I have some trust issues from some stuff that happened with my 'best friend' I had a while back, but I'm not here to tell you all about my boring personal life, I'm here to tell you all about what I do when I'm not a boring highschool student, its the life I've always dreamed about having, a life everyone told me was impossible, but I guess i proved them wrong, but I'm getting ahead of myself, I guess I should start from the beginning, to the day my life changed forever, you see..."_

Kazuichi was asleep in bed with almost half his body hanging off it, he was snoring loudly when every time he heard his alarm clock go off, he would smack the buttom on top to turn on snooze mode, but soon his loudest alarm clock went off.

"KKAZUICHI! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! ITS A SCHOOL DAY!" His mom yelled.

Kazuichi jumped in surprise and ended up falling face first onto the floor with his face in a magazine called 'hot blondes weekly.'

"Y-yeah! I'll be right out!," Kazuichi yelled.

Kazuichi began scrambling around his room, getting all his books together, putting on his undershirt and took a out one one of his school jumpsuit's from a pile of laundry which he was 99% sure was dirty but didnt have time to worry about it, he put it on and ran down stairs putting on his beanie while brushing his shark like teeth.

"Finally, now eat your breakfast and go out to thw garage to meet your dad, he's taking you to school today," his mom said.

"What!? Why!? I can walk there! I dont need him to drive me!" Kazuichi said.

"Its too late for you to walk there! Your letting your dad drive you there and thats the end of it!"

"Yeah bu-"gets cut off by her glare which made him feel smaller," okay"

Kazuichi quickly finished his breakfast and ran down to their garage where his father was checking out their car's engine.

"Why do you check that thing every day? Nothing is usually wrong with it," Kazuichi said.

"You can never be too careful you know?" His dad said.

"Yeah, whatever, hey! Can I try driving today?" Kazuichi asked hopeful.

"No, your not ready for the road."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Because you can't even properly drive in a parking lot, I'm still paying for that store front window you destroyed."

"Yeah but... I mean you... lets just go," Kazuichi said as he got in the car.

Kazuichi's dad sighed as he got in the driver's seat, they were silent the whole way there, when they got to the school, Kazuichi got out of the car immediatelly when they stopped and ran into the school, he ran to his classroom, some of them were there already, things were as normal as they usually were with Hyoko making Mikan cry, Nekomaru and Akane working out together and Ibuki sitting at her desk tuning her guitar, Kazuichi sat at his desk and and was bored waiting for class, he looked around and saw the one person he loved more than anyone else, Sonia Nevermind.

Kazuichi blushed a light pink when be saw her and was ready to get up and talk to her before his happiness was replaced with dissapointment when he saw that she was talking with his mortal enemy, Gundham Tanaka, he sighed in annoyance and was now thinking about if he even wanted to get up or not, he spent fifteen minutes or so thinking it over before he saw Gundham leave her alone, Kazuichi took his chance and walked over to Sonia.

"Good morning miss Sonia!" Kazuichi said excited.

"Oh! Kazuichi, i-its so nice to see you, how are you?" Sonia asked slightly annoyed by him.

"I'm doing great! Thanks! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"N-no no! You dont have to do anything," Sonia said before she sniffed the air and smelled something rancid and realised where it was coming from," but you could wear something cleaner though."

"S-sorry miss Sonia, I havent had a chance to do my laundry in a while and-"

"No excuses! Now go change immediatelly peasant!"

"Y-yes miss Sonia!" Kazuichi said before he ran out of the classroom and to his gym locker.

Once Kazuichi finished changing into a cleaner jumpsuit, he began walking back to the classroom, however, as he walked, he saw someone he's been wanting to see.

"Flash Thompson!"Kazuichi said excited.

 _"I guess I should do a quick explanation, you see, Flash Thompson is the ultimate football player here, he's not only one of the most popular people around, he also leads one of the toughest and most popular group around, his group is probably the hardest group to get into you would have to a special test to be alloud in, from what I hear, this test is brutal, anyone who has managed to complete it says they barely got out alive, while those who have tried were sent to the hospital the next day but I thought I was different, I wanted desperatelly get in! They were the toughest, meanest and most popular group around, if I can get in with them! I would be set for life!"_

Kazuichi walks over to them and tried to look cool as possible.

"Whats up Flash!" Kazuichi said.

"Oh, hey Souda, what do you want?" Flash asked.

"I wanna join your group! Thats what!"

"And why should I let someone like you try to get in?"

"Because I can be badass! I can handle anything and everything you throw at me!"

"Even... the test?"

His group behind him 'oooh'd at what he said.

"Totally! I can handle your little test! And complete as many times as you want me to! I aint scared!"

Flash was in thought for a moment before making his decision.

"Alright, fine, come to the junko yard down the street, alone, got it?"

"Got it!"

With that, Kazuichi ran back to the classroom, he walked in looking giddy and excited.

"The hell's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I have a chance to get into Flash Thompsons group!" Kazuichi said proudly.

"What!?" Everyone in the classroom yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Nekomaru yelled.

"Your gonna get yourself killed you idiot!" Akane yelled.

"Y-you can't do it! You could get seriously h-hurt!" Mikan said.

"For once the pig is right! Boy did I hate saying that." Hyoko said with a little puke in her throat now.

"You guys are over reacting," Kazuichi said.

"This is very reckless! Even for you Kazuichi!" Sonia said.

"You are a foolish human for trying to accomplish such a trial!" Ghundam said.

"Why do you guys care? Its not like any of you have tried it!" Kazuichi said.

"I have..." Teruteru said.

"You have?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah, I originally wanted to join Flash's group so I can get women to go out with me, but when I did the test, I was freaked out for my life, I almost died there, so I'm telling you Kazuichi, you can't do this!"

"You guys have no faith in me! I know I can complete that test! It doesn't matter what you say or do! I'm gonna go do that test!"

They realised that there was no talking sense into him and decided to just go on with class, soon enough the whole school heard about Kazuichi trying out for the test and began making bets on whether he could do it or not, or even if he'll actually show up for it, soon school was over and Kazuichi found himself at the park, he saw Chiaki and a guy talking and playing games together, Kazuichi didn't wanna bother them but one of them saw him.

"... Hi Kazuichi, how are you?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, hey Chiaki, I'm fine, you?" Kazuichi asked.

"... I'm okay, I'm hanging out with my friend Hajime, Hajime, this is Kazuichi, he's one of my classmates."

"Hey, how's it going?" Hajime asked holding his hand out to him.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kazuichi said, shaking his hand.

"So, your an ultimate huh? What's your talent?"

"I'm the ultimate Mechanic, whats your ultimate?"

"Oh, I'm not an ultimate, I'm a reserve course student."

"You are? Whats that like?"

"Not great, we got boring tests, annoying students braging about how their students at hopes peak, its not really anything special."

"Sounds rough."

"Its not a big deal, hey, you wanna join us? We were just playing some smash bros."

"I'd love to, but I dont have a controller to on me right now."

"Here," Chiaki said as she handed him a joycon controller" you can use this."

"Uh, thanks I guess," Kazuichi said as he sat next to them.

They sat there and played for an hour or two, Chiaki beat them pretty much every time.

"Man, your really good at this Chiaki," Kazuichi said.

"She is the ultimate gamer for a reason," Hajime said.

"You guys did great still," Chiaki said with a smile.

"Anyway, I should go, I'm gonna be busy tonight," Kazuichi said as he got up.

"You mean whith that test thing your doing to get into flash's group?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, its gonna be sundown soon and I wanna get to the meeting place before they do."

"Alright, goodluck."

"Who's Flash?" Hajime asked.

"I'll explain later," Chiaki said.

Kazuichi left and ran straight for the dump, he sat outside the entrance and waited for Flash and his group, a few hours passed and when it was the middle of the night, they showed up.

"Hey guys! Took you long enough!" Kazuichi said.

"Whatever, so you ready?" Flash asked.

"As I'll ever be!"

"Gotta worn you though, this is not gonna be an easy test, alright?"

"I dont care! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Alright, suit yourself."

"So, what do I have to do first?"

Kazuichi was suddenly forced to strip down to his underwear and stood in front of them feeling emberressed.

"Why did I have to do this?" Kazuichi asked.

"Its apart of the test, dont worry, alright, here's what you gotta do, your gonna use this spray paint and spray 'Flash's group is number 1#' on 5 different things, the higher or harder it is to get to that area, the better the chance you have of getting in, got it?" Flash said handing him a can of yellow spray paint.

"Yeah, is that all?"

"No, you also have to get one of the gaurd dogs collars off of them."

"That's not gonna be easy."

"Oh, and you have to wear this," Flash said as he put a steak on a chain around Kazuichi's neck.

"Your trying to kill me, arent you?"

"No, but I would recommend being careful, anyway, you got an hour, now go."

Kazuichi jumps the fence into the junk yard, he sprays the first one on the entrance door on the inside, he then climbed on top of a car and sprayed it on a car window, then he did it on a tall part of the wall, then on a garbage truck, so far Kazuichi was trying his best to play it safe, soon he only had to spray one more thing, he looked up and saw one of those giant magnets and he got an idea, he grabbed a large and strong rusted hook he found in a pile of trash and then grabbed a rope he found as well, he tied them together and then threw the hook up and hooked it onto the magnet top, he struggled to climb it and it took a while before he did it, soon found himself next to the underside of the magnet, he took a deep breath and swung slightly and began to spray it, after he finished he climbed down.

Now was the final and definatelly most difficult part, the gaurd dogs, they were deffinatelly gonna be a challenge, he walked carefully to where the gaurd dogs were, they were asleep at the moment so that gave him a good opportunity to take one of their collars, he quietly tip toed to them, he saw that there was a really big one sleeping, he decided that would be the one, he walked around the other dogs quietly and soon was right in front of the large dog, but the moment he touched its collar, it woke up.

"U-uhh... nice doggie?" Kazuichi said nervous.

The dog began barking loudly at him, causing the other dogs to wake up, Kazuichi tried to run but one of the dogs tackled him and judt as things were about to go really bad, a siren went off causing the dogs to run away.

"Freeze! This is the police!" A police officer said.

Kazuichi got up immediatelly and jumped the junk yard fence and began running down the street, he heard police cars chasing after him and he tried to run faster, but he couldnt, he saw a sewer tunnel under a bridge, he climbed down to wher the sewer tunnel was and ran into it, he was running for a few minutes before he stopped and took a breath, he leaned his hand on the wall as he tried to balance himself.

"That was intense! But I think I got awa-ow!" Kazuichi yelled in pain.

Kazuichi looked over and saw that a spider had bit his hand and died when it did so, he flicked the spider off of him and saw a red bump on his hand.

"Just perfect, can this night get any worse?"

"There he is!" A police officer said.

"Aw crap!" Kazuichi yelled and began running again.

As Kazuichi was running, his vision began to blur up and get shaky, he tried to focus and see where he's going, but he couldnt, he began to find it hard to run before he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, the last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was the police running at him before he finally fainted.

There you have it! The first chapter to my new fic! If u have any complaints, let me know, I hope u enjpyed this introduction, please tell me your thoughts in the reviews, also please fav and follow, see yah!


	2. Chapter 2: whats going on?

hello my readers! so here is the next chapter to our little spider arc! I hope u all enjoy.

chapter 2: whats going on?

Kazuichi woke up in a cell, he looked around and saw that it was about 7:00 AM, he saw that he was still in his underwear, he sighed and soon an officer walked over to his cell and opened it.

"your free to go," the officer said.

"Wait, really? Who-" Kazuichi cut himself off when he saw his father walk over," damn it."

his dad just threw one of kazuichi's jumpsuits at him.

"I'll be in the car," his dad said before leaving.

Kazuichi quickly got dressed and thought it was weird that the jumpsuit was a little tighter than usual, but that didn't matter right now, he quickly ran outside and jumped in the car with his dad.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" Kazuichi asked trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean, now talk."

Kazuichi sighed and told him what happened and why he ended up there, Kazuichi expected him to yell or call him an idiot, but to his surprise, his dad just chuckled with a small smile.

"That reminds me of my school days," his dad said.

"It does? What happened with you?"

"Well in my school days, I wasn't exactly popular either, a lot of people pushed me around, made fun of me, all that generic stuff, anyway, there was a group at my school everyone I knew looked up to, they were popular, people wanted to join them, they had a trial where you had to run through the school in nothing but your underwear, spray paint a big middle finger on the classroom doors and teachers door, all while having a bag of ice tied to your crotch,"

Kazuichi was laughing hard at this and when he calmed down he asked.

"Did you actually do it?"

"Of course I did, I wanted to be apart of their group and I would have done practically anything to get in, although it didn't turn out as well as I hoped, you see just as I was about to spray paint the principal's door, they opened the it just as I started spraying and I ended up getting it all over their face, luckily they were fine, but I got suspended for a month."

"Did you actually get in?"

"Yeah actually, but not only did I get in, I had earned the respect of everyone in that school."

"Wow, that's honestly amazing, but why exactly are you telling me this?"

"To show you that these kind of experiences are important to have in life, their a necessity, because if we just sit around all day listening to what everyone tells us to do, then life would become boring and repetitive, we need to have these experiences to help us have freedom, to have a life of adventure we all want to have at some point, does that make sense?"

"I think I get what your saying."

"Good, now get out."

"What?"

"we're at your school."

Kazuichi's dad pointed towards the school and Kazuichi just said 'oh' before he got out and walked into the school, when he was walking, he saw Flash and his group talking, he remembered what happened in his deads story and thought that maybe what he did even if he didn't fully complete the test was just enough for them to allow him to join them, so he decided to go over to them.

"Hey Flash! How's it going?" Kazuichi said.

"Hey Souda, so I heard you got arrested yesterday," Flash said.

"Oh, yeah, I was, but that doesn't matter, so what do you think? did I get in?"

"No, you didn't complete everything we wanted you to do, now leave us alone."

"What!? Come on Flash! I did everything you asked me to do!"

"But you didn't get the dogs collar so your not in, end of story."

Kazuichi got angry and kicked Flash in the leg before stormed off in a rage, Flash held his leg in pain but stood up straight pissed off now and grabbed one of his members note books and threw it directly at the back of Kazuichi's head, however, time for Kazuichi felt like it slowed down for a moment before he felt as though something was coming straight for him and he turned around on instinct and grabbed the book that was now mere inches from his face, Flash and Kazuichi were both shocked at this.

" _How did I do that?_ " Kazuichi thought to himself.

Kazuichi Just dropped the textbook and ran to the classroom, when he got in, everyone crowded around him.

"What happened?" Mahiru asked.

"Did you get in?" Teruteru.

"We heard you got arrested, how did that happen?" Ryota asked.

"Guy's, relax, it wasn't that bad and to answer your question, no, I didn't get in," Kazuichi said.

"... sorry to hear that Kazuichi," Chiaki said.

"So, what was the actual test like? Ibuki thinks it has something to do with lions or gorillas," Ibuki said.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Kazuichi said walking over to his desk.

"Lame! Why can't you tell us?" Hyoko asked.

"Because that's not what I'm worried about right now," Kazuichi said.

"Whatever!"

"Let's just leave him alone, it's obvious he had a rough night yesterday," Nagito said.

"I don't need your help!" Kazuichi said.

Soon class began and Chise walked in with a stack of papers.

"Okay class! Time for a pop quiz!" Chisa said as she placed a stack of papers down for everyone.

One by one everyone grabbed a paper, soon Kazuichi was the last one to grab his, he placed his hand on her desk gently as he grabbed his, but when he moved to leave, he couldn't, he tried again, but couldn't, he looked down and tried to move his hand off it but it was stuck.

"Is there a problem Kazuichi?" Chisa asked.

"I can't move my hand," Kazuichi said, trying to pull his hand off the the table.

He grabbed his wrist with his other hand but saw the paper he grabbed was also stuck to his hand, he tried to wave it off of him but it didn't work, everyone in the class just watched in confusion.

"Kazuichi, could you please stop this act, its not fooling anyone," Chisa said.

"I'm not putting on an act, I seriously can't move!"

Kazuichi began pulling harder before suddenly, he pulled a chunk of the table off and it was still attached to his hand, soon it fell off and so did the paper, there was an awkward silence before it was broken.

"I'll just... walk myself to the principal's office," Kazuichi said.

"I'll let him know your coming," Chisa said.

After Kazuichi got a lecture from the principal and an hour of detention, Kazuichi was sent to gym class, right now Kazuichi was sitting on a bench on the sidelines and staring at his hands.

" _Whats going on? First my clothes feel tighter, then my reflexes are better than before, now my hands get stuck to things? Why? What's going on?_ " Kazuichi thought to himself.

Suddenly the coach called out that they will be doing an obstacle course today, they saw that there was a rock climb wall, a leap pad section, a balance beam, an over under, a tire run and a high jump to grab a handkerchief tied loosely to the basketball hoop for extra credit, they were supposed to make it through the course within ten minutes, the test began and it was a mixed bag, some people completed it but didnt get the handkerchief, some did, some didnt even complete the test.

And then there was Kazuichi, someone who volonteered to go last, he sat there and was worried about about what could happen now, he was freaked that another unexpected thing could happen, like what if he would suddenly start fly and crash through the roof? He didnt know, but he didnt really have much of a choice, he had to do it or else he would get in trouble, he stood at the starting line breathing deeply, the moment he hear the whistle go off, he immediatelly started to run, it was weird because he felt faster than he used to be, when he got to the rock climb, he didnt as much climb it as he did jump from one rock to another till he was at the top, he jumped over it and didnt even use the rope needed to get down, he just jumped down and he was fine, he got to the leap pads and did them perfectly, then he got to the balance beam and literally front flipped onto them and then landed on his feet!

" _What the hell!? How am I doing all of this!?_ " Kazuichi thought in a small panic.

Kazuichi got to the over unders and he jumped over all of them at once.

" _okay! WHAT!?_ " Kazuichi thought.

When Kazuichi got to the tire run, he did them again perfectly, then he got to the high jump, when he jumped, not only did he take the handkerchief when he fell, but the entire basketball hoop itself shattering the glass! Kazuichi stood there holding the basketball hoop looking at it and then at the students who all lookef in shock at what he just did, Kazuichi in a panic just dropped the hoop and ran outside, he ran for what felt like hours till he ended up in an ally way, he sat on the floor against the wall breathing deeply.

"What the hell was that!? Whats going on today!? How is this happening!? How am I-"

Kazuichi cut himself off when he saw a spider crawling on his leg, he was about to brush it away before he got a thought in his head and looked at the red bump on the hand that got bit last night.

"No... th-thats crazy! There's no way a spider could just give me these weird abilities! But..."

Kazuichi not knowing what else to do when back to the sewer tunnel he ran into last night, he was walking the same path from yesterday and was hoping that the spider was still there after everything that happened ladt night, thankfully he managed to find it in the same area he stopped running for a moment.

"Just stay calm Kazuichi, it's no big deal, its just a spider, right?" Kazuichi said to himself.

He took out a pencil from his pocket and pocked the spider, it seemed normal, nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary, at least thats what he thought until he flipped it over and the spider had 'exp 53' written on it.

"I knew it! But how!? Why!? What do I do now!?" Kazuichi yelled in freaking out now.

Kazuichi had a small freakout moment there for a few minutes, when he was done he lwft the tunnel and began aimlessly walking around town wondering what to do now, he was confused, conflicted, he just didnt know where to go from here now, this wasnt just something he couls ignore and life would go on like normal, this was something that he was stuck with, he found himself at the same park from yesterday sitting on a bench in deep thought, until someone interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hey Kazuichi, you okay?" Hajime asked.

"Oh, Hajime, not really, I just found something out about myself that... honeatly changes my life forever," Kazuichi said.

"It does? How?"

"Well... Its hard to explain, I'd rather not talk about it anyway."

"I see, well thats okay, you dont have to explain what it is, but I think I understand that what happenes to you must have been pretty huge, huh?"

"You have no idea, but the only thing I'm wondering now is... where do I go from here? I can't just go back to normal like nothing ever happened, this is something I'm stuck with."

"Is that really a bad thing though?"

"I don't know honestly."

"I see, well, I don't really know what to do."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Alright, but hey, I'll listen whenever you need me to, I'll be there for you, I promise."

"Thanks Hajime."

"No problem, oh, by the way, what you did in that obstical course was amazing."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, its all over the internet, it's already got thousands of views! Your famous! Congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks I guess, anyway, I should be going, my moms gonna kill me if I'm not home soon."

"I'll go with you."

"Nah, its fine, you don't have to."

"No, I insist, besides, I wanna keep talking with you."

Kazuichi looked surprised for a moment, but smiled and nodded, they talked the whole way to Kazuichi's house, things seemed to be looking up for Kazuichi, but soon, things wont be going this great for long...

And there you have it! Another chapter done! I hope u all enjoyed it and had a lot of fun reading it as much as I did writing it, there will surely be more to come as soon as possible, anyway, with that all said, please review, follow and fav, see yah!


	3. Chapter 3:with great power

Hello my readers! Here's my new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 3: with great power, comes great responsibility

Right now, Kazuichi was eating dinner with his parents, things were quiet, nobody knew what to really say to one another.

"Kazuichi, we got a call from your principal about how you broke your teacher's desk and a basketball hoop somehow, what happened?" his mom said.

"They were accidents! I didn't mean to!" Kazuichi said.

"How do you not mean to break a desk?"

"I don't know! I just didn't mean to! I'm telling the truth!"

"Kazuichi, just tell us the truth, please," Kazuichi's dad said.

"I am!" Kazuichi said.

"No your not, we aren't stupid Kazichi and its rude and insulting that you think we are, so please, just tell us what happened."

"I am! I swear! I'm not lying about this! If I was I would have told you the truth by now because its basically pointless to lie at this point!"

"His parents leaned into each other and mumbled things Kazuichi couldn't hear, after a few minutes they looked up at Kazuichi.

"Kazuichi, could you please leave us alone to talk?"his mom asked.

"Fine, I'm gonna go out for a while, I'll be back later," Kazuichi said leaving.

Kazuichi was walking around town aimlessly, after a while he found himself by some of the tall business buildings around the city, he walked down an alley where he pulled his phone put of his pocket only to drop it and for it to slide under a heavy looking dumpster, he slighed and tried to push the dumpser out of the way and did it in one go! He was surprised by this, as soon as he got his phone, he tried lifting up the dumpster and he did it! He couldnt belive what he was doing! He basically had superpowers!

" _This is amazing! I can't believe this!_ " He thought to himself.

He dropped the dumpster but a metal pipe that was attached to the dumpster got to his hand, he tried shaking that off but that didn't work, he tried to calm down and when he did, the pipe just fell off, he smiled seeing that his hands could stick to things now! And when he looked up at the wall pf the skyscraper, a thought suddenly crossed his mind, he walked over to the wall and took a deep breath and placed one hand on the wall, then the other slightly above the first one, then he placed his first hand higher than the second one, then he did it again, then again, soon Kazuichi was climbing up the side of the building, he couldn't even belive it! He kept going higher and higher and higher till he finally made it to the top, he looked over the city in triumph.

"WOOOOOO!" he yelled in excitement., "This is amazing! I can do so much with these new powers! I can do so many things! Maybe I can even use these powers to get miss Sonia to go out with me!"

 **Fantasy sequence**

 _"oh Kazuichi your so strong!" Sonia said as Kazuichi was lifting two large weights with Nekomaru sitting in them._

 _"Thanks miss Sonia! I'd do anything for you!"_

 _Next was an image of Sonia on Kazuichi's back as Kazuichi was climbing up a skyscraper._

 _"Oh Kazuichi! Its so high!" Sonia said in fear holding him sightly._

 _"Don't worry miss Sonia! I'm here for you!" Kazuichi said._

 _"Oh thank you Kazuichi! My sweet prince!"_

 _The next and final one was of Kazuichi and Sonia looking over a crowd of people cheering them on, they were ruling over their land and were now married._

 _"Oh Kazuichi! I'm so happy we got married! Your the only man for me!"_

 _"I'm happy to hear that my sweet princess Sonia! And you!" Kazuichi said and then pointed at Gundham in rags scrubbing the floor," we're going on an away trip! And I want this castle spotless by the time I get back!_

 _"Y-yes your highness! I'll have that done immediately!" Gundham said scrubbing the floor harder_

 _"Oh Kazuichi~" Sonia said dreamily as she laid her head on his shoulder._

 **End fantasy sequence**

"That would be amazing!" Kazuichi said as he was happy about what he saw.

Kazuichi was about ready to go home now, but there was only one problem, how was he gonna get down? After a while, he finally managed to get back to the ground and walked back home, when he got back, his parents were talking on the couch seeming excited about something.

"Hey son, why don't you take a seat?" Kazuichi's dad said gesturing towards the chair in from of the couch.

"Uh, okay?" He said as he sat down," so whats this about?"

"Well, me and your father were talking about what you said and while we still don't believe it was an accident, it did help us at least come to the conclusion that the reason you lied was because we all never spend time together like a family, at least not as much as we used to, so to help us all bond, we decided we would be going on a road trip this weekend," his mom said.

"What!? But I don't wanna go! I have things I wanna to do!"

"Look Kazuichi, this will be good for us to do, it would help us bond, help us get some excercize abd brawdin our horizons, it would be great for us, so please, just give it a chance," his dad said.

"I don't really wanna go, end of story."

"Oh we're all going, end of discution!" His mom said

"But-!"

"End of discution!"

Kazuichi went upstairs angery, he laid down on his bed and looked at a picure of Sonia on his phone.

"Guess I'll have to make you wait to see how amazing I am now miss Sonia, my stupid parents are making me go on this srupid road trip! But don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible," Kazuichi said.

The next day early in the morning, Kazuichi and his family were in the car on a road trip, Kazuichi was quiet, he pretty much refused to talk to them right now.

"So Kazuichi, what do you wanna do first?" His mom asked.

They receive no responce.

"Look Kazuichi, I know your upset, but please just talk to us," Kazuichi's dad said.

No responce.

"Kazuichi... look, we're sorry to force you to come here, but we just want to become closer with you, we understand you have a personal life, but sometimes you need to take a break from that life to be with family for a while, because if you don't, then we might never see you again one day," his mom said.

"Your mom is right, so we need you to be here with us and not ignoring us, okay?" His dad asked.

"...I guess..."

His parents had a sigh of relief and they smiled at this, soon they stopped when a stop light turned red, his mom then turned to Kazuichi.

"Good, thank you so where do you wanna go?" His mom asked.

"I don't know I-"

Kazuichi cut himself off when he got that weird feeling again, it was the same one he got when he caught the book yesterday, he didn't really understand what it was or what it ment, but those thoughts were suddenly cut off when the ligjt turned green and only mere moments after they started driving again, a truck hit them sending the car tumbling and ending up upside down, Kazuichi was the only one consious as he looked around frantically, he unbuckled his seatbelt and kicked his door open, he crawled out and saw that there was a fire where the engine is, he immediatelly acted quickly by ripping his moms door open and getting her out, when he dragged her to a safe distance, he ran to his dads side and did the same and just as he got him out of range to be hurt, the car exploded and it pushed Kazuichi back and tumbling on the ground.

He limped to his parents and tried to make sure they were alive, he heard them breathing, just barely though.

"Please! Stay with me! It'll be okay! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Kazuichi yelled scared.

He quickly checked his pockets for his phone, when he found it, it luckily still somehow worked and he made a call to 911, when they showed up and took them to the hospital, Kazuichi was laying in a bed, he had just woken up after sleeping for an unkown amount of time, he sat up slowly and looked toward the doctor.

"What... happened..?" Kazuichi asked.

"You were in a pretty nasty car accident yesterday, if it wasnt for what you did yesterday, then your parents and yourself would have been goners," the doctor asked.

"My... parents..? Mom..! Dad..! Where are they!? Are they okay!?" Kazuichi asked.

"Your mom is okay but... your dad is in a coma, it's uncertain if he'll ever wake up, I'm sorry," the doctor said solemnly.

Kazuichi sat there letting what he said sit with him, his dad was gone... someone he cared about and someone who took care of him his whole life and taught him how to be a mechanic in the first place... was gone..?

"I wanna see them now," Kazuichi said.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Now damn it!"

"... alright," the doctor said reluctantly.

Kazuichi was put in a wheel chair and rolled down to where his fathers room was, when he got there, his mother was already there crying by his bedside, Kazuichi rolled to his fathers side, Kazuichi didn't really show any emotion as he looked at his face, he took a deep breath as he felt misty eyed and held his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you dad..." Kazuichi said.

His mom limped to where Kazuichi was and when she was right next to him, she hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder, Kazuichi hugged her back just as tightly but didn't really cry, he looked at his father in regret, a few days later they were let out of the hospital and when they got home, things were quiet, Kazuichi spent most of his time in his room and didn't really talk too much to his mom, he was right now sitting on his bed pondering what he should do now, he got up from his bed and looked at his desk which was cluttered with tools and other things, out of rage he threw a wrench at the wall and punched the desk leaving a dent.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen!? Why couldn't I save him!? Why!?"Kazuichi asked himself.

He threw various things around his room making a bit of a mess in his rage, before he threw a tv remote and turned on his little tv in his room, it showed that right now there was a super hero movie on, he looked at the tv and watched as the super hero saved citicens and stopped badguys, after a minute he calmed down and he began to get an idea, he looked at himself in the mirror and clenched his fists he got a determined and there was only one thought he had right now, he wasn't gonna fail to save anyone ever again.

 **A week or so later**

News report

"This just in a mysterious masked man has been seen running around neighborhoods and saving people in trouble, he is reported to wear a black jumpsuit and a red ski mask and sunglasses, people say that this man is somehow able to climb up walls and has inhuman strength, he also seems very vigilant with his surroundings because he dodges most attacks sent his way, right now it is unkown who this masked vigilant is but who ever it is, we all thank you for your services," a news reporter said.

Its shown that Kazuichi was watching this with a smile while standing on top of a building, he had just gone through stopping several robberies and muggings and was about ready to go to school, he looked at his watch and he realised that he was late, his eyes widened and he began running for school, when he got there he climbed to the top of the school and changed into his school jumpsuit, he ran into Chisa's classroom.

"S-sorry I'm late, had to run here!" Kazuichi said.

"It's no problem Kazuichi, just please stay after class, I would like to talk to you about something important," Chisa said.

"Alright, fine," Kazuichi sighed.

After a half hour, class ended, once everyone was out, Chisa closed and locked the doors and smiled at Kazuichi, Kazuichi was confused by this.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

Chisa didn't respond however as she began closing all the windows and making sure nobody was watching them.

"So I have something very important to tell you Kazuichi," Chisa said as she sat back down and gestured towards the seat in front of her new desk.

Kazuichi sat down and gave her a confused look.

"So whats going on teacher?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, I know your the masked man thats been saving people."

"W-what? N-no I'm not! He can climb up walls and is super strong, I'm can't do either of those things!"

"Really? Because him being able to stick to walls reminds me of when you got stuck to my old desk a while back and its weird how even though your not really strong, you are somehow able to destroy a basketball hoop, that's something that is very hard to do."

"Uh... it was peobably just old?"

"I suppose thats a possibility, but what about your hand getting stuck to my old desk being like how that man can stick to walls? Or when I looked at all the times the masked man saved people it always seemed to happen around when you either late for my classes or miss them entirely, not to mention the small detail that he fights while wearing a jumpsuit, something that your always wearing from what I underatand, so don't lie to me Kazuichi, just tell me the truth," Chisa said.

Kazuichi was silant for a moment before he sighed.

"Okay, fine, you got me, I'm the masked man, what now?"

"Now your going to tell me how your able to do all that stuff and then why your doing it."

"Alright, fine, you see..."

Kazuichi tells her about the night he got his powers and how it happened.

"I see, interesting, so that spider gave you your powers? I wonder how that is possible," Chisa said in thought.

"I don't really know honestly, it just kinda happened and now I have these powers," Kazuichi said.

"Well, thank you for telling me what happened, now tell me why your doing it."

"Thats hard to really answer, you see after what happened with my dad, I got really angry at myself for a while, I thought it was my fault that he ended up like that, that I couldnt save him, that I failed him, but then I got an idea on how I could save people and keep people safe, by being a super hero, so I made the best costume I could and I've been saving people ever since."

"Well thats very admirable Kazuichi."

"Thanks, but what are you gonna do now? Tell me to stop because I could get hurt? Tell my mom? What?"

"Neither, infact, I want you to keep doing this."

"Yeah, i thou- wait, seriously!? But why!?"

"Because you now have an amazing gift Kazuichi, you shouldn't waste it, you need to use this to do what your ment to do, help and save others."

"Alright, thanks teacher."

"No problem Kazuichi, but if your a super hero now, why the lame costume?"

"Because I have little to no money, ever since my dad got into that coma, we've been trying to save as much money as we can on the necessitates."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, but your in luck."

Chisa went behind her desk and when she came back she placed a neatly wrapped present on his lap.

"Because I got you this," Chisa said with a smile.

Kazuichi gave her a weird look and unwrapped it, when he saw what was inside he immediatelly had a huge smile on his face.

"No way! This is so cool! And your just gonna give this to me!?" Kazuichi asked looking at the gift.

"Of course! After all, you are a super hero now! Might as well look the part! Right? But thats not all, look at whats on the bottom."

Kazuichi looked at what was on the bottom and he got an envelope, when he looked at what was inside, it was a check.

"4 thousand bucks!? Are you serious!?"

"Mhm! Perhaps you can use some of it on your present, I made sure to make it so you could add little things to the suit to make it more useful in combat and not just look cool!"

"This is amazing teacher, I dont know what to say!"

"You dont have to say anything, just please try to not miss class and make it a habit, I'll let it slide once and a while," Chisa said before she stabbed two knives in front of Kazuichi and she had a smile," if you miss class way too many times I will take back those gifts and forcw you to pay back whatever you spent! Got it?"

"G-got it!" Kazuichi said in fear.

"Good, now go to your next class, I'll keep these things here with me and you can pick them up at the end of the day."

"Alright, thanks again teacher!"

Kazuichi left the classroom excited, when school ended, Kazuichi picked up his gift and the money and went back home, he laid his new suit on his bed and looked at it from top to bottom.

"This suit is amazing and all but... something is missing and those eye things look a little... boring," Kazuichi said to himself.

He then got an idea and began looking for and buying parts for his idea, when he was finished, he caredully took out the old eyes and put the new ones he made in their place, he was almost ready to wear this suit, but then something came to mind, he had to be ablw to get around town fast, how would he be able to do that? But thankfully, when he was browsing the internet, he found out that some big name company that's been experimenting with spiders had made super strong webbing that could hold something as heavy as a plane up! What luck! So he ordered some of that and soon began designing something he could use to shoot the webs and after a big of trial and error, he managed to create his new web shooters! But there was still... something missing on the costume, something that could really pull the costume together and then he got it, he looked at a can of yellow spray paint, the same one Flash gave him, a cop gave it to him on the way out and he just kept it around, he took the can and spray painted something on the costume, once he was finally done, he went outside and towards the building he climbed a while back, he got all the way to the top and put on the suit and web shooters, he looked down and saw how high up he was, he took a deep breath and jumped.

Kazuichi was falling faster and faster, he at first was panicking but then he tried to calm down and he tried to use his new web shooters, when he did, they worked! They held his weight and he found himself to be swinging, when he released that one, he made ankther one on a different building and soon he was just swinging around the city! It felt amazing! This was one of the coolest things ever! Soon Kazuichi landed on top of a building and looked out over the city, he then turned to see his reflection in the side of the building next to the one he was on and got a good look at what he looked like in the suit, the suit itself was very abstract with the primary collors red and blue just flowing into each other, there were bits of purple in there as well, there was purple on his fingers, the bottom of his feet, around his waist, on his albows and on his knees and it all flowed into each other very naturally and there was now a big yellow spider he spray painted on himself and little faint black lines all over the suit that resembled a web, it all looked amazing to Kazuichi, the eyes were also little screens as well, one of the cool things about them was that they can change color and have little pixelated pictures flash depending on how he feels, like right now there were two happy faces flashing because of how amazing everything has been, Kazuichi turned and looked over the city and looking over everything, he knew he was ready, to show the world what he's made of! To protect everyone and to officially introduce everyone to its new hero! The one and only! Spider-Man!

And there you have it! Kazuichi is now officially beginning his journey as spiderman! I hope u enjoyed and if the ending seems rushed a little thats because it was on purpose, Im pretty sure most of us are at least somewhat familiar with spidermans origin before he was spiderman, especially after he decided to be spiderman the way we all know him, so I just thought it would be better to just skip all that stuff so we can get to all the really cool and awesome stuff we all love! Like crime fighting! Seeing him fight one of hus first big baddies! I just thought that would be good to do and not dwell on it all for a long time, I hope u all enjoyed! And remember to please follow, fav and review! See yah!


	4. OPENING!

Hello everyone! So here is a little something I decided to make, enjoy!

Song: warbly jets: Alive

 _We see the opening of the despair arc opening from dr3 for a few moments_

 _Before suddenly the screen went static and it flashed the words 'welcome to a new story'_

 _A spider flashes on screen for a moment before we cut to seeing Kazuichi sitting in class looking bored out the window_

 _The class was kinda dimly lit and was just kinda boring_

 _But suddenly a bunch of police cars come racing by at top speed in a hurry_

 _Kazuichi's eyes widened and he got up from his seat asking Chisa if he could be excused_

 _She of course lets him and Kazuichi runs out of the classroom with his backpack leaving the others confused a little on why he's in such a hurry_

 _With Kazuichi, he's running down an empty hallway, he takes his beanie off and stuffs it in his bag, unzips his jumpsuit_

 _he then takes out one of his web shooters and when he gets to the stairs that lead up to the roof and he zips his way up_

 _As he does this, he takes off his clothes reavealing his suit_

 _Before he gets up to the roof he slips his boots and gloves on_

 _and when he opens the door we're in a pov shot of him running to the edge,_

 _he slips on his mask before he jumps off and we finally get our tital card_

 _"_ Danganronpa: the spider arc _" by QuintinFMA_

 _Kazuichi web swinging from building to building following the police cars_

 _Things suddenly feel and look a lot brighter and less boring now_

 _he slings up over a building and onto a giant crane by a construction sight_

 _he propels himself forword and swings his way to the crime scene_

 _When getting there, it was just a bunch of guys who just finished robbing a bank_

 _but before they could get to the car, spiderman dropped down on top of it destroying it_

 _they all pulled out their guns and pointed it at him_

 _All spiderman did was make a gesture that told them to come at him, then a fight began,_

 _we cut through pictures of spiderman beating up the robbers in an art style that resembles the style danganronpa is known for_

 _After all the robbers are beaton, the police finally arrive and see the robbers all webbed up and a note hanging from a web thats said_

 _'just the work of your friendly neighborhood spiderman'_

 _Kazuichi meanwhile was watching from a distance as they were all taken away_

 _He looked at his phone and sees that there is still some time before class ends so he go's back to achool_

 _When getting there he bursts in out of breath and rubs the back of his neck_

 _But this was partly an excuse used for him to roll down his jumpsuit a little more because a little bit of his spider suit was showing_

 _And when looking around the class thinga looked a lot brighter in here than they did whem he left_

 _And we end it with a weird black ooze going all over the screen_

End opening

And there u have it! I hope u all enjoyed this! I had alot of fun putting it together, I'll be sure to have the first big fighting chapter out as soon as possible, so please remember to review, follow, fav, see yah!


	5. Chapter 5: a shocking new enemy

Hello my readers! Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: a shocking new enemy

It's night time in Tokyo, it's a peaceful and cool night, not a sound was heard, at least until there was a sudden explosion from the local bank, a bunch of bank robbers in ski masks run out all carrying bags of money.

"Easy a-"

One of the robbers cut themselves off when they saw that their car was covered in webbing, there was a paper attached to it that had a smily face on it.

"Hey fellas, bit late for a moonlight stroll isnt it?"

They turned and saw someone they were dreading to see, spiderman who was perched ontop of the banks flag poll above the door, his eyes were flashing little pixelated pictures of laughing kids, the robbbers dropped the money bags and took their guns out, spiderman jumped out of the way just as they began trying to shoot at him, he landed on top of the car, he shot webs at their heads and slammed them into the car knocking them out instantly, he grabbed all their guns and stuck them to the banks wall out of their reach, they began trying to beat spiderman the old fashioned way, but spiderman slammed one of them into the wall and grabbed one of them by the head and slammed them hard into his knee, he flipped one running at him over his shoulder and punched him in the chest hard, spiderman looked around and saw that his job was done here and began webbing them up, but what he didnt realise was that one of them was getting away as he did this.

After spiderman had finished trapping the robbers, he had just gotten home and crawled into his rooms window, he dropped onto his bed from the roof and took his mask, gloves and shoes off and laid on his bed sprawled out tired as hell.

"Man... why do there... have to be... so many... crimes..?" Kazuichi said between breaths," whatever... at least... the city... is safe... for the night... i hope so at least."

Kazuichi quickly took, the rest of his suit off and collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep immediatelly, the next day Kazuichi was sitting in class half asleep as everyone looked at a newspaper talking about all the crimes spiderman had stopped last night.

"This whole thing seems really unrealistic, aren't superheroes supposed to be fiction?" Fuyuhiko said.

"...I think it's kinda cool honestly, it's like a comic book come to life," Chiaki said.

"If that's the case, lets hope the villains don't come here too though," Nagito said.

"I don't care about what happens! I wanna fight that spider guy and test his strength!" Akane said, pumped up.

"Why don't I think your kidding?"Ryota said.

"Anyway, Chiaki, it is true there is an actually 'superhero' running around town now, but I think its highly unlikely that villains like him will suddenly start appearing just like that just because this man is here now," Peko said.

"... Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but if they do, I trust him to stop them before anyone would get hurt," Chiaki said.

"Well I don't! This guy is a total weirdo! Nobody should be just swinging around town like this and stppping crime! Its totally weird!" Hyoko said.

"I have to dissagree with you there Hyoko, this guy seems like a good guy and its pretty manly of him to take the challenge of protecting everyone like this, I trust him," Mahiru said.

"How could you trust a demon?" Gundham said.

"He is not a demon! He is a knight in spandex armor!" Sonia said.

Kazuichi sat there and listened to everyone as they began to argue over spiderman being a good guy or not, he just sighed and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard someone call his name.

"... What do you think Kazuichi?" Chiaki asked.

"Huh? W-what was that?" Kazuichi asked shaking himself awake.

"Do you think we can trust this spider guy or not?" Ibuki asked.

"I don't really care, it doesn't really matter to me if he's a good guy or not, as long as he doesn't attack anyone I'm fine," Kazuichi said.

"Thats lame," Hyoko said.

"I don't care about what you think! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to sleep before class starts."

"Too late! Sorry Kazuichi!" Chisa said after she entered.

Kazuichi just sighed and slumped in his seat, meanwhile at an apartment complex in a pretty dangerous part of town, the robber that got away last night was sitting at a desk and working on something.

"This guy thinks he's so tough!? Well he's got another thing coming! Wait till he gets a load of this!" The man said.

He had just finished building an invention and making a suit for him to wear, he did an evil laugh and was ready to begin his work, meanwhile back with Kazuichi, he and Chiaki were sitting out front of the reserve course building waiting for Hajime, soon he came out and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Hajime asked.

"...Hi Hajime, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Chiaki said.

"Hey Hajime, and fine, just tired as hell personally," Kazuichi said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

Suddenly fast images pass of Kazuichi in his spiderman suit pass as he is seen kicking the crap out of robbers and then getting them arrested, after a few seconds he came back to reality and answered.

"Studying?" Kazuichi answered.

"...really? You don't seem like the kind of person to study to me honestly," Chiaki said.

"I feel the same way personally, sorry buddy," Hajime said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so what do you guys wanna do? Go to the park and play games again?" Kazuichi asked.

"...sure, but first lets get something to eat, I missed lunch," Chiaki said.

"Sure, that sounds great, I think there's a pizza place near the park actually, that sound good to you guys too?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah! Sounds awesome!" Kazuichi said.

So they all go to a pizza shop and order a supreme with stuffed crust and garlic nots.

"Man this is really good!" Kazuichi said as he ate a large slice kinda messily.

"Be careful about dirtying your clothes," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So Hajime, we were talking about Spiderman earlier, whats your opinion on him?"

"Honestly, I think he's a good guy, most people seem to be against him, but I think he'a greatly miss-understood, it seems like he just want's to help people, whats wrong with that?" Hajime said.

"...You have a point Hajime," Chiaki said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess, like I said I'm kinda neutral I guess," Kazuichi said.

"Thats fine, so Kazuichi what kind of things have you done before you were accepted into hopes peak?" Hajime asked.

"A lot honestly, ever since I became kinda famouse in the mechanic world I was offered quite a few deals and great oppertunites, although they were usually an unpaid job where I came there and fixed things for them and any job offers I did get that I could get money from didn't offer a lot, it wasn't that great, I was also considered an outsider I guess, I never really talked to people and the only friend I had was a jerk who kinda betrayed me, after I lost him I just didn't really bother making friends or talking to other people, so I was pretty much a lone wolf for a while," Kazuichi said.

"...That sucks, sorry to hear that," Chiaki said.

"Eh, it doesn't matter, I usually just worked with my dad in the shop so I probably couldnt make as many friends as what most people expect."

"That's good, sorry again about your dad, have things with him gotten any better?" Hajime asked.

'Not really, its like they said he probably won't wake up, it sucks but there isn't anything we can do."

"Sorry to hear that, I hope he does wake up."

"Thanks Hajime, oh hey, what was life like for you before going to hopes peak?"

"It was annoying, at my old school everyone kinda ignored me for the most part, well it was either that or they bullied me for me wanting to go to hope's peak, my parents supported me for the most part, they support me wanting to go there but I could tell they didn't really think I could actually get in, I guess they didn't wanna crush my spirits," Hajime said.

"...That's really sad Hajime, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Chiaki said.

"It's fine, anyway, it seems like its your turn to tell us your life before coming to hopes peak Chiaki, if you want to at least"

"No, it's fine, you see, I was kind of an outsider too, mostly because I didn't really know how to talk to people, so I mostly spent time by myself and when I found video games I decided to give them a try and before I knew it, I was beating people in world competitve challenges, but I still didn't have any friends, in fact I was probably more alone than ever, nobody usually acknowledged my existence, it wasn't really easy..."

"Chiaki I... I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Hajime said.

"It's fine... at least things are better now, I'm close with my classmates here and I have two great friends."

"Thanks Chiaki, I'm glad to hear that."

"Wait, you consider me... a friend?" Kazuichi said shocked.

"Of course Kazuichi, we're all friends and we're gonna stay that way, forever," Chiaki said with a smile.

"Yeah, Chiaki is right," Hajime said.

"Alright then, I'll stick around with you guys in that case," Kazuichi said.

Suddenly, off in the distance, a huge explosion was heard, everyone in the pizza shop looked out the window and saw a big puff of smoke come from down the street.

"What's going on?" Hajime wondered as he looked out the window.

"Uh, hey, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back!" Kazuichi said.

He ran to the bathroom not even waiting for an answer, he changed into his costume and climbed out the window, he webbed his book bag to the wall and web swinged out to where the smoke was, meanwhile at where the smoke was, it was coming from a large bank where a man a yellow and brown costume walked out, he had two weird looking gauntlets on and was right now carrying two large cases of money, he was just about to leave but suddenly two webs hit the money cases and took them out of the mans hands, he turned around and saw spiderman on the side of the bank.

"Geez, isnt there an easier way criminals can make money that don't involve stealing it?" Spiderman wondered.

"Shut up! You better not piss me off or you'll regret it!" The man said.

"Regret it? And why would that be? And whats with the stupid costume man? What are yah? Late for a costume party?"

"The name's shocker and if you don't wanna see what I can do, you better get out of here now."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's fight!"

Spiderman ran at the man and just as he was about to punch him, the man put his arms together and a sudden and out of nowhere shock wave accured sending Spiderman flying and crashing into a dumpster.

"Ow, what the hell was that?"

Spiderman got up and shot his webs at the man but he did another shock wave destroying the web and sending spiderman through the banks window, he ran out and jumped above Shocker and was about to attack him, only for Shocker to shoot another Shockwave strait up sending Kazuichi flying, when he came back down he crashed onto a parked car.

"Ow... my back..." Spiderman said.

Shocker just took the money and walked out of the bank to who knows where, after Spiderman managed to get himself up, he pulled himself up to the the roof and laid on the floor, his mask eyes were flashing a skull and crossbones as he laid there groaning in pain.

"What... was that..?" Spiderman wondered.

Kazuichi managed to get back to the restaurant and change into his regular clothes, he limped back yo Chiaki and Hajime who thankfully were still there.

"Hey Ka- Kazuichi!? What happened to you?" Hajime asked surprised.

Kazuichi right now was rubbing his back hunched over slightly and had a few bruises.

"I slipped in a puddle of water in the bathroom several times," Kazuichi said.

"Sounds rough, you still gonna come to the park with us?"

"No, I-I think I'm just gonna go home and lie down."

"... Alright, see you tomorrow Kazuichi," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, see you guys then," Kazuichi said.

Kazuichi went home and lied down on his bed and stretched out and winced when he felt a few pops in his back and arms.

"Who the hell even was that? How did he do that?" Kazuichi wondered," he's probably gonna attack soon, hopefully not tonight though"

The next day, Kazuichi's mom woke him up and practically dragged him out of bed, they both were at the kitchen table eating breakfast, it was quiet as neither really knew what to say or do, Kazuichi was reading a news article on his phone talking about his fight with Shocker yesterday, he frowned at a picture of him crashed into the car from yesterday, he sighed and just turned his phone off and continued to eat breakfast.

"So Kazuichi uh... how has school been?" His mom asked quietly.

"Schools been... fine I guess," Kazuichi said.

"Thats good... make any new friends recently?"

"Yeah, actually..."

"Really? Thats good, what are they like?"

"Actually, I have to go to school now, I'll see you tonight."

"Oh... okay, sorry I can't take you, my work place go'a the opposit direction from your school."

"I-it's fine, bye mom."

"Bye Kazuichi, I... I love you..."

"I... I know mom, bye."

Kazuichi left the house quickly leaving his mom alone to get ready, he was walking down the street thinking to himself on what to do about Shocker the next time he saw him.

 _"That jackass is gonna come back sooner or later, I have to win next time!_ " Kazuichi thought to himself.

Speak of the devil as an explosion suddenly went off near where he was, he ran to an ally nearby and changed quickly into his costume, he ran to it and saw Shocker leaving the bank, he immediatelly jumped up and web swing kicked Shocker in the face.

"That's for last time jackass!" Spiderman said.

Shocker immediatelly sent a shock wave at him but Spiderman jumped out of the way but shocker just raised his arms up quickly and hit him, Spiderman was about to go flying away but he shot a web at the bank and pulled himself onto it, he climed on top of the bank and crawled around on the roof till he looked over to see he was right over Shocker, he jumped down and was about to tackle him, but Shocker suddenly raised his arms up again and shot Spiderman high up in the air, Shocker shot himself up high and shot Spiderman crashing into the roof of a building across the street, Shocker left quickly leaving Spiderman to wallow in his pain, Kazuichi crawled over to where the bank was and saw Shocker was gone.

"Damn it..." he said in pain.

He wen't to school and sat there in pain, he sat in the school yard and rubbed the back of his neck, he looked at his phone and saw that people had taken pictures of him fighting shocker again this morning and how he blasted him onto that rooftop, he then saw that a lot of people on social media talking about how the 'spiderman trend was dead' now, Kazuichi growled in anger at this and it didn't help that he couldn't stop reading comments, but soon he had to head to class, he saw his classmates talking, Hyoko was laughing hysterically at pictures of Shocker kicking his ass as everyone else was just talking amongst themselves.

"I knew this guy wasn't gonna last long!" Hyoko said.

"Come on Hyoko, I'm sure he's gonna come back and save us," Sonia said.

"Yeah right! This guys never gonna beat this weirdo! He's already lost twice without any problems! I bet he's gonna give up like a chicken!" Hyoko said.

"Nobody care's! Just shut up already!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Y-you shut up!" Hyoko said.

"Oh be quiet Fuyuhiko, it's rude to make a girl cry you know!" Mahiru said.

"Whatever!"

"Well, if you ask me, I think he could beat that guy at some point, maybe after he gets some fighting training, because if you ask me, this guy is probably one of the worst fighters I've ever seen, bad reflexes, terrible moves, he should probably take some time to train and get better before he fights that guy again," Akane said.

"Or maybe he shouldn't be fighting at all," Hyoko said.

"I just hope he stops that man soon, what he's doing is really bad for the city and could hurt others lively hoods," Chiaki said.

"You are right about that, lets just hope this person will get their act together and put a stop to this man," Peko said.

After school, Kazuichi changed into his suit and was web swinging around town making his way home, he thought about what everyone in class was talking about earlier and their words, more specifically Akane's and Hyoko's, they stuck with him and he was wondering if they were right, maybe he shouldn't focus on fighting hand to hand, but what else could he focus on? He thought on this thinking of what he could do, but then he looked at his web shooters and his eyes widened when he realised what he could do! He immediatelly went on top of a roof and took one of his notebooks out of his bag and sat on the side of a wall writing notes and possible designs for anything he could use to help him fight, he then made a design he could use and smiled at his work, he changed into his regular clothes and ran around to different shops for the parts he needed for his new web shooters, after spending almost all night working on his new web shooter, he finally finished! Immediatelly ran out to the living room where his mom was.

"Sweety?" His mom called out to Kazuichi as he runs by.

"Hey mom, can it wait? I'm kinda busy right now!" Kazuichi said.

"I'll make it quick, don't worry, I wanted to ask if maybe tonight you would like to go out for dinner, I forgot to do shopping yesterday, so I thought it would be nice for us to judt go out after I get out of work tonight."

"Sure I guess! I'll see you then!"

"Alright, I lo-"

Kazuichi ran out the door before she could finish and ran to a tall building, after he changed, he web swinged around town looking for Shocker, he stayed by a nearby bank that Shocker hasnt robbed yet listening for any explosions, after an hour or so of waiting, an explosion behind the bank went off, happy faces flashed where the eyes were on Spidermans mask and he swung down to the bank, Shocker meanwhile was looking into a vault and smiled under his mask.

"Biggest haul yet!" Shocker said.

"Hey Jackass!" Spiderman yelled.

Shocker turned around quickly and before he could attack, Spiderman swing kicked him in the chest, causing Shocker to fall back, he got up quickly.

"Yah never seem to give up do you?" Shocker said angry.

"Not really, kinda both a strength and a weakness I have," Spiderman said.

"Well, time for you to learn your lesson!"

Shocker sent a shockwave at Spiderman but he dodged it, Shocker sent shockwave after shockwave at him but Spiderman kept dodging his attacks, Spiderman threw a few bags of change at him only for shocker to destroy them, Shocker began to send a sound wave that never stopped as he began to turn around in a circle trying to hit Spiderman.

" _He's gonna take the whole building down!_ " Spiderman thought.

He had to use his new web shooter now! He began trying to get close to Shocker, his shockwave was making it hard for him to get close, his continuase spinning wasnt helping either, he shot a web at the wall and yanked himself at a fast place, when doing this, he saw that Shockers gauntlets were now within range for him to use his new webs, he shot them off and bam! He made a direct hit! Suddenly Shockers gauntlets began to short circuit and the shockwave came to a stop.

"What the!? What did you do!?" Shocker asked pissed off.

"Just using some new shock webs I made specially for you!" Spiderman said.

"You son of a-!"

Shocker tried to use his gauntlets again, but they exploded sending him crashing into a wall, Spiderman took a deep breath before he pumped his fists in the air.

"Yes! I finally got you! You stupid jackass!" Spiderman said.

Spiderman's spider sense went off and he looked up to see the roof of the vault begin to cave in, his eyws widened and two paniced faces flashed on his masks eyes, he immediatelly began to shoot webbing at the roof and did this till the roof and all the walls were seemingly secure, he then looked to shocker and saw him trying to crawl away.

"And just where do you think your going?" Spiderman said.

Spiderman kicked Shocker in the face knocking him out, a half hour later, the police showed up, they looked where the hole in the wall was and saw the whole place covered in webs and shocker hanging tied up from the roof, there was a note with spidermans logo that said"just the work of your friendly neigbborhood spiderman," they took Shocker away and Kazuichi meanwhile was sitting on the side of a building eating a slice of pizza and drinking soda, he had his mask off as he looked over the city, he looked tired as he sat there.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the last time I'm gonna face guys like this?" Kazuichi said with a sigh.

He sat there and realised that this is just the beginning of his problems with people like this, he didn't know where or when they would attack, but he did know one thing, he would be ready for when they did come.

There we go! First bad guy down! I hope u all liked it! This was a fun chapter to write and I hope it was worth the wait! Alright! Remember to review, fav and follow! See yah!


	6. Chapter 6: Bird of a prey

Hello everyone! Here u are! The next chapter! I hope u enjoy!

Chapter 5: bird of a prey

It was the afternoon right now and Kazuichi was talking to Chiaki in class.

"Hey, I got a new two player game today, you wanna play it with me?" Chiaki asked.

"Not really, I'm gonna be... well, busy today," Kazuchi said.

"With what?"

"Um, just with school stuff, working in my dads shop, you know?"

"Oh, your dads shop is still open?"

"Yeah, a friend of my dads friend offered to keep it open while hes in the hospital."

"Oh, okay, that's nice to hear, at least your family can still make money."

"Yeah, but my mom is still gonna be working in her new job."

"Oh, how have things been with her and you lately?"

"Things have been... Different to say the least."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you think things can get better?"

"I don't know, I just wanna focus on my personal life right now honestly, I have a lot going on I guess you could say."

"Like what?"

"That's... Hard to explain."

"...Okay, I hope things will get better then."

"Me too Chiaki, me too..." Kazuichi said before leaning back in his seat and drifting to sleep.

Chiaki chuckled and went to her seat, meanwhile in an independent science lab in Yokohama, an old man was sitting at a table and he was finishing up a new invention.

"Yes, finally! Kazuki! Hand me that chip!" The old man said to a young man in a lab coat.

"Here you go Mr. Toomes," Kazuki said as he gave him a little metal box.

Mr. Toomes opened the box and inside was two chips, he put one if them in the thing he finished working on and got up, the two walked over to a large steel next suit, Mr. Toomes carefully took the chip and slowly inserted it into a little slot, Mr. Toomes pressed a button on the remote he made and green lights began to turn on in variouse places of the suit, soon rockets began to turn on, the and it lightly got off the ground and unfolded to show it was a pair of wings, both men smiled and Mr. Toomes looked proudly at this and laughed.

"Finally! Almost thirty years of work finally finished!" Mr Toomes said.

"Congratulations sir! This is truly a proud day!" Kazuki said.

"Indeed it is my boy! I cant wait to see the look on those scientists faces when I bring this in! I can see it now! The life I will have soon after! A giant mansion! A pool! A self driving car! And piles and piles of money!"

"Indeed sir! This is a truly amazing thing! I'm excited to bring this in too! Maybe I can get into my dream school, things are certainly looking up for us!"

"Hm? What are you talking about bringing it in?"

"I mean I'm coming with you to bring it in, what else?"

This caused the old man to laugh hysterically.

"What do you mean? You won't be coming with me!"

"But what about credit for all the work I've done?"

"Sorry but what credit? I did basically all the work,"

"What!? What the he'll do you mean!? I helped build it too! I spent nights of work on this with and without you! I've put blood! Sweat and tears to help you with this! I've been your assistant for almost five years! Unpaid! And spent so many nights not sleeping so I can help you with this!"

"Sorry Kazuki, but in the world of progress and fame, there's no room to share a spotlight men't for one," Mr. Toomes said.

"You'll pay for this you selfish old man! You hear me!? You'll pay!" Kazuki said before running out of the building.

meanwhile back with Kazuichi, he was on his night patrol, he was sitting on a rooftop drawing up designs for his new web-shooter, he sat there waiting for his phone to go off because he set up an alarm to go off when one of the cameras he set up around the city showed signs of crime, as he was writing he was thinking.

" _Should I tell Miss Sonia about me being Spiderman? She might fall for me if I do! Or she could hate Spiderman because I'm the person behind the mask! I bet she would love it if it was Gundham in the suit though!"_ he thinks about the part with Gundham angrily.

Kazuichi sighed and continued to work on designs, suddenly though, his phone started ringing and Kazuichi grabbed it and saw it was just his mom, Kazuichi sighed and picked it up.

"Hey mom, what do you need?" Kazuichi asked.

" _Where are you Kazuichi? Your not in your room or anywhere in the house!_ " His mom said

"Oh, sorry mom, I forgot to tell you, I'm spending the night at a friend's house tonight, I'll be back tomorrow after school."

 _"You... Made friends?"_

"Uh... Yeah, basically! Their really cool"

 _"Oh my goodness! Kazuichi thats wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"_

"Thanks mom, I gotta go! We're about to play video games! See yah!"

Kazuichi hangs and sighs.

" _greeeeaaate! Now I gotta find a reason to stay at Hajime's tonight, I think he told me his adress the other day so I should be good on getting there, hopefully they'll let me stay there,_ " he thinks to himself.

Suddenly his phone went off again and he saw that it was his cameras that went off this time and saw a guy robeing a parked car.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Kazuichi sighed before swinging off to the crime.

After stopping a few small crimes Kazuichi swung home and snuck into his room, he packed some clothes, his school books, a toothbrush and ran out swinging off, after an hour of swinging he ended up in a pretty fancy neighborhood, he saw that all the houses were basically fancy and pristine looking mansions, after a while of looking around he finally found Hajime's house and he climbed onto the roof and changed into his regular clothes, he climbed down and knocked on the door, the person to answer was a butler.

"May I help you?" The butler asked.

"Uh, no, I'm a friend of Hajime's from school, is it okay if I can see him?" Kazuichi asked.

"Very well then, give me a moment then."

The butler closed the door and left, after a few minutes the door opened again and Hajime was the one to answer and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Kazuichi? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hey Hajime, is it alright if I stay here the night?"

"Stay here? Why?"

"Uh, I kinda snuck out and when my mom called to ask where I was I told a panic lie and said I was staying at a friends house," Kazuichi said with a small awkward chuckle.

"Seriously?" Hajime sighed.

"Yeah, soooo, can I stay here?"

Hajime thought about it for a moment before he gave his answer.

"Sure, why not?" Hajime said.

"Alright! Thanks man!"

Hajime moved aside and allowed Kazuichi in and he looked around and saw that the house was pretty fancy on the inside, it looked so clean and looked quite nice, when Hajime took Kazuichi to his to his room, Kazuichi saw that Hajime's room was a little sparse on decorations, there was just a bed, a nightstand and a large tv with a shelf of games and movies next to it.

"Sorry if my room looks a little boring, I'm not really much of a spender." Hajime said.

"No problem, so all these games are yours?" Kazuichi said as he looked at the games.

"Yeah, although I'm not as much of a gamer as I used to be, I just keep them around now for when I get bored and got nothing to do."

"Oh, cool, hey, wanna play some fighting games?"

"Sure, why not."

They turn on street fighter and sit on the floor and play.

"So, whats going on with you and Chiaki?" Kazuichi asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Come on man, don't act like you don't know, I've seen the way you guys look at each other! So whats going on? You got a crush on her or something?"

"No! I mean maybe! I-I'm still trying to decide!"

"Calm down dude, I just asked a question."

"A very complicated question."

"Alright, i get it, so Hajime, whats the reserve course like?

"It sucks, but its mostly boring."

"Its the same thing basically in hopes peak, I still don't exactly understand why you wanna get in there, its nothing really special."

"At least Hope Peaks doesn't seem to have nearly as many annoying classmates."

"Oh yeah, i think I heard that reserve course students tend to act annoying with how they flaunt around that their technically hopes peak students right?

"Yeah, I seriously hate it," Hajime sighed.

"Wow, it does sound really annoying, and, hey, maybe you'll get into hopes peak some day, and when you do, me and Chiaki will be there waiting, we'll even show you around the place when you do."

"Thanks, that sounds great." Hajime said smiling.

Kazuichi smiles back and fist bumps him, they end up playing video games all night. The next day back at the lab, Kazuki walked is looking quite angry still and tired, he sighed in annoyance looking around for Mr. Toomes.

"I cant believe this happened to me, I did most of the work! Where the heck is he anyway? I'm getting a paycheck whether that old loser likes it or not!" Kazuki thought.

Kazuki is taken out of his thoughts when he hears the door open and sees a man dressed in a military general uniform with two soldiers behind him.

"Um, can I help you? Is this by chance about the invention?" Kazuki asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is about the invention." the general said.

Kazuki thought for a moment before he got an idea.

"Oh, well, come here and let me show you."

Kazuki had the men follow him and took them over to a large pair of wings.

"So, this is the invention?"

"Yes, I worked on it myself for almost 5 years."

"You worked on them?"

"Yeah, all by myself, I worked on them because I have high respect for my country and I want to create an easy and simple way for our troops to be able to get around places with the likely hood of being caught by enemies brought down, but if they are they have ways of defending themselves."

"But it says here it was created by Mr. Toomi, who is about 78 years old, you seem nowhere near that age." The general said reading of a document

"Oh, that's because Mr. Toomi is my grandfather, I thought since I'm a little too young to be taken seriously for this creation or maybe you people will think I'm lying, I thought it would work if I lied about who I was so we can meet like this."

"I suppose that makes sense, so, this was all tested and is working properly? No injuries or difficulties of some sort?"

"None whatsoever, here, let me show you."

Kazuki takes the remote for them and starts it up and lets it fly a few feat off the ground, Kazuki pressed a few buttons and the wings began flying around the room flawlessly, two small turrets popped from it and shot several targets in midair, then shot a more indestructible target with a mussel and destroyed it, all three men watched this impressed.

"So how is it? Think its good enough for you guys?"

"Yes, this is a pretty impressive invention," the general said.

"Thank you sir," Kazuki said smiling.

"Excuse me sir, perhaps he could be a possible elite for hopes peak," one of the men behind the general said.

"Yes, I suppose your right, I'll see about writing the report and application."

Soon they left and Kazuki smiled, soon after they left, Toomes walked in wearing a suit looking quite excited.

"oh, Kazuki! good to see you! I'm guessing your here for some kind of money back for your small services?"

"Oh, I was," Kazuki said smiling.

"Well alright then, just give me one second," Mr. Toomi said taking his check book out.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I was just leaving, your gonna need all the money you have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know that General that was coming today,well they came early and I showed them the invention, but instead of saying you invented them, i said that i invented them."

"You what?! why would you do that!?"

"Because I worked hard to help you with these wings, I worked my ass off on it and stayed up for days on end living on nothing but coffee and energy drinks to help you with this thing! I practically made this thing!"

"No you didn't! I didn't come to this country and spend years working on those blueprints and getting the money to make this for fame and money just to get screwed over by some selfish brat like you!"

"Well too bad, besides, its like you said, there's no room to share a spotlight men't for one," Kazuki said as he walked out.

"That little..! I cant let this stand!"

Mr. Toomi looked at his wings and then he looked at the remote next to a helmet. Mr. Toomes smiled and sat down in front of them and he began to work.

The next day at school, Kazuichi was walking through the halls with Chiaki, Chiaki was on her game console, while walking beside Kazuichi.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Kazuichi said.

"...It was interesting," Chiaki said

"Mine was... Tiring honestly."

"...Really? How so?"

"I snuck out and had to stay at Hajimes for one thing."

"You snuck out? Why's that?"

"Well... Uh, I heard about a party and I wanted to see if I could get in."

"And how did that work out?"

"Uh... Not great"

"...I figured."

"So, anything special happen with you?"

"...Just playing my usual games," Chiaki said, continued to look the screen.

"I see, sounds fun, so, I was thinking that maybe sometime after school me, you and Hajime could hang out and stuff, hows that sound?"

"Sure. Sounds like it would be fun," Chiaki nods.

Suddenly, someone bumps into them

"Oh, sorry, my bad," the person said.

"...It's okay." Chiaki said, looking up from her console.

"Hey, you look familiar." Kazuichi said.

"I guess I should, i mean, im the guy that invented those large glider wings and mech suit for the military."

Chiaki looked at the person for a moment before going back to her console' screen.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Kazuki, I'm the ultimate inventer,"

Chiaki raised her left hand and waved slightly.

"So, mind if I follow you guys around for a bit? I don't really know my way around yet."

"I guess you could," Kazuichi said.

"Of course." Chiaki said.

"Thanks," Kazuki said smiling.

They show him around the school and talk, after a while they hear class is about to start and begin heading for their classrooms.

"So whats your ultimates?"

Chiaki didnt hear them as she was too enveloped in her game.

"I'm guessing hers has to do with gaming then?"

"Yeah, and I'm the ultimate mechanic" Kazuichi said.

"Nice"

"Well, here's my class," he said as he stopped in front of a random classroom.

"...See you later," Chiaki said.

"See yah guys!" Kazuki said entering the classroom.

"He seems nice," Kazuichi said.

"...Yeah, I guess so, wonder if we'll see him again," Chiaki said.

"Eh, maybe,"

They go to class and spend the rest of school doing whatever they had to do, after school they met up with Hajime and were walking through the park again.

"Don't you wanna take a break Chiaki?" Hajime asked.

"I will...soon." Chiaki answered

"Well, alright then."

"Try not to strain yourself," Kazuichi said.

"Got it." Chiaki said.

"Hey guys! Hows it going?" Kazuki asked as he ran over to them.

"Oh, hello Kazuki...Nice to see you here." Chiaki said.

"Good to see you guys too, so what's going on? Who's this guy?" Kazuki asked pointing to Hajime.

"Oh, I'm Hajime Hinata, I'm from the reserve course, nice to meet you," Hajime said.

"Wait, why are you guys hanging out with a reserve course student? Their losers," Kazuki said.

"Not all of them, Hajime is cool," Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, unlike other reserve course students, Hajime's not annoying." Chiaki said.

"Eh, whatever, so what I miss?," Kazuki said.

"We were just hanging out," Kazuichi said annoyed a little now.

Chiaki un-paused her game and continued to play.

"What you playing?" Kazuki asked.

"...Galaga...why?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh cool, can I see?"

She paused the game, again, and handed it to Kazuki. But before he can take it, he sees something in the distance up in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Kazuki wondered.

"What is it?" Chiaki said looking where he was.

Kazuichi feels his spider sense go off and he yelled 'watch out!' and pushes Hajime and Kazuki out of the way and tackles Chiaki as something swoops down and picks up Kazuki as he was falling to the ground and flew away. Chiaki and Hajime were stunned by the sudden event, they hardly had time to fully process everything.

"...What was that?" Chiaki wondered getting up.

"Kazuki!" Hajime yelled, as he sees him being taken away.

"...Well then," Chiaki said as she got up," Are you okay Hajime?"

"Yeah, but where's Kazuichi?"

Back in the sky, Kazuki was screaming his head off as the thing holding him flew high up in the sky.

"What the hell is going on!? Why is this happening to me!?" Kazuki yelled as he tried to get out of the things grip.

"Shut up kid!" the person yelled.

"Please just let me go! What did I ever do to you!?"

"You took what I deserved!"

Suddenly the flying thing dropped Kazuki, Kazuki was falling the the ground screaming, suddenly though, Spiderman swung by and caught Kazuki, he landed on a roof and put him down.

"Man! I didn't think Birds could get this big! So tell me, why would you try to kill someone like this?," Spiderman asked.

Spiderman got a good look at the person, he had a pair of wings on and mech armor attached to the wings, there were claws where his feet were and he was wearing a helmet with a visor over his eyes.

"He took credit for my creation!"

The person swooped down attempting to pick Kazuki up, only for Spiderman to grab his claws and hold him back, he grunted as he slammed the person into the ground and pickedup Kazuki putting him over his shoulder, Spiderman began to swing away fast, he looked behind him and saw that the person following him was catching up to him fast, Panicked faces flashed on Spidermans mask as he tried to go faster, he tried going down a tight alley where the walls were very close together, only to end up crashing into a wire, stomach first, forcing him to let Kazuki go who landed on a lit up sign crotch first destroying tthe sign and making him let out a girlish scream, Spiderman shot a web at Kazuki and pulled him back onto his shoulder, however this diversion was enough time for the bird man to get int the alley and tried to grab them, Spiderman let go of the wire and fell falling on his butt and saw that the bird man dive bombed them and Spiderman jumped up and propelled himself forward by shooting two webs on the alleys narrow walls, Kazuki screamed loudly as he flew through the sky on spidermans shoulder, losing sight of the bird man he hid under a bridge in the park with Kazuki and held him against the wall.

"Alright guy! Just what the hell was he talking about when he said you took credit for his whatever?" Spiderman demanded.

"Alright! Alright! I'll explain!" Kazuki said panicked before he quickly told the truth.

"Your serious? You both sound like jackasses honestly! Look, if you wanna live to see tomorrow your gonna stay down here and stay quiet, got it?"

Kazuki nods hastily and Spiderman ran off swinging, he looked for the bird man, soon he found him as he dodged a midair kick the bird man delivered.

"Hey pigeon jerk! Your little friend told me what happened, maybe if you stop you stupid girly hissy fit now you can only have six years in jail!"

"Like hell I'm gonna stop! I'm not gonna stop until that little turd is just another splatter on the ground!"

"Jeez, your so dramatic! But if you wanna kill him your gonna have to take me down!"

"Fine then! I'll just have to kill you too!"

He swooped down and Spiderman jumped at him, the bird man shot rockets suddenly out of its wings, surprising Spiderman as he barely managed to dodge them, he shot webs at him but the bird man dodged grabbed Kazuichi by the shoulders.

"And stop calling me bird man or pigeon or any of your other ridiculouse names! Call me... Vulture!" Vulture said as was flying down to the ground fast using spiderman as a shield.

"Ugh, you look like a vulture up close."

Spiderman webbed the sides of the building keeping himself from slamming into the ground but it was proving difficult fighting against Vultures rockets blasting in the opposite direction, grunted hard as he tried to kick vulture off him but the webs suddenly broke and he slammed on the ground hard cracking the pavement, Vulture got off him and attempted to slam into him but Spiderman rolled out of the way and shot his webs at him, he caught his wings but Vulture flew up into the air fast.

"This is gonna suaaaagh!"

He couldn't finish as he was suddenly pulled in the air and slammed into the edge of a building in the process, he held on tightly trying to climb up the webstrying to get to the vulture, but this was difficult as he was slammed into several buildings hard and ended up breaking a few windows, he groaned in pain as he tried to get to the wings, suddenly a pair of turrets popped from behind pointed at him, panicked faces appeared on Spidermans masks eyes and he began rolling around dodging them, he shot a web at them and they exploded.

"Grr! Those took weeks to install!" Vulture yelled in rage.

Spiderman ignored him and saw a building close to his level when he was near it he was skidding on it hard, he tried to slam his heels down to stop him, and he thankfully succeeded as he slammed into the edge and was right now trying to keep his feet sticking to the edge and held onto his webs tightly and begin pulling him closer, Vulture shot two tethers into a building and began trying to pull out of Spidermans grasp.

"No way am I letting someone as stupid as you go!" Spiderman yelled trying to pull him closer.

When he managed to pull him close enough he latched onto his wings and held on tightly, they took off faster than before and began flying around like crazy, spinning, going up and down really fast and so on, Spiderman began trying to take his wings down, he punched them in several places trying to break them, Vulture turned upside down as he tried to shake Spiderman off him.

"Just get off me you pest!" Vulture said.

"Heard that a million times now! Maybe you should just give up!"

"Why can't you be like the rest of your bretherine and die!?"

"Because I'm a lot tougher than those wimps!"

Vulture slammed into a building side and Spiderman was having a hard time hanging on now being rubbed against the building, suddenly he got an idea and switched his webs to electric mode and shot a vent, the wings began to short circuit, Volture tried to stay in the air, Vulture shot a tether at the side od the tip of a building and tried to turn around, only Spiderman to reach overland rip it, before he went flying though Spiderman shot a web at a building and they began spinning around the tip, Spiderman threw vulture at the tip of the building and span around him while wrapping a web all around his body till he was stuck to it, leaving his note he called the police and headed out, when he was alone he collapsed on a building and took his mask off exhausted.

"This job is getting way too intense for me now..." He said breathing deeply.

The next day, Kazuichi yawns as he walks into school looking tired and rubbing the back of his neck.

"what a day yesterday," Kazuichi said to himself before he sees Chiaki," hey Chiaki."

"Oh. Hello Kazuichi, how are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Same here."

"That's good, also, sorry for running off like that, I saw the time and remembered my mom wanted me home early."

"...Okay then. Sounds fair."

They get to their classroom and find that people were talking about Kazuki.

"What happened to Kazuki?" Kazuichi asked.

"You didn't hear? He was kicked out of school," Nagito said.

"he was?" Kazuichi asked, acting surprised.

"Yeah, it turns out he faked his talent to get into the school,"

"How did you find out about it Nagito?" Chiaki asked.

"I overheard the teachers talking about it, their gonna try and cover it up cause nothing like this has ever really happened, at least with the person getting into the school."

"So...basically you had good luck and timing?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Nagito said with a smile.

"Make sense...he didn't look like an ultimate inventor..."

"Yeah, wonder who actually invented it though," Kazuichi wondered.

"Well the person who actually made the invention tried to hurt Kazuki, thankfully Spiderman was there to stop him!" Sonia said with sparkly eyes.

"...You seem so energetic about this Spiderman...is he one of those heroes you admire?" Chiaki asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Sonia said with a light blush.

Kazuichi began to silently celebrates in his mind.

"...That's nice to hear." Chiaki said with a small smile.

"I still think he's a weirdo," Hyoko said.

"Nobody asked you!" Fuyuhiko said.

Kazuichi smiled as he just sits down at his desk and begins making out more designs for new web weapons, hes definitely gonna be doing a lot of shopping tonight.

And that's it! I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I've been pretty busy lately and its been making me tired and lazy, hopefully things will get better now and I can get back on track, I would like to thank a really good friend who helped me with this, their awesome and I will hopefully be able to work with them on this more often, so that's about it, hope you all enjoyed, see yah!


End file.
